godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla (G-Force)
|copyrighticon =Godzilla Copyright Icon.png |image =Godzilla_(G-Force).jpg |caption =Godzilla in G-Force |name =Godzilla |species =Giant Radioactive Prehistoric Reptile |nicknames = Gojira, King of the Monsters, Big G |height =100 meters |length =120 meters |weight =55,000 tons |forms =Godzillasaurus, Godzilla Junior, Godzilla |controlled = None |relationships =Biollante, SpaceGodzilla, Orga , Kiryu , Azusa Gojo |allies =Rodan, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Mothra, Kiryu |enemies =Biollante, King Ghidorah, Battra, Mechagodzilla, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, Orga, Meganula, Megaguirus |created =Toho |portrayed =None |firstappearance =G-Force Episode 1: Tokyo, 1996 |latestappearance =G-Force Episode 29: Tokyo S.O.S. |suits =JiFosuGoji |roars = }} Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) is a giant radioactive prehistoric reptile and the primary monster protagonist of the animated television series G-Force. Appearance Godzilla is approximately 100 meters in height, at least 120 meters in length from head to tail, and weighs approximately 55,000 tons. He stands bipedally, in an almost human-like stance, and possesses rocky thick armored green scaled skin. He has three rows of jagged purple dorsal spines running down his back. Godzilla has yellow eyes with black pupils and a mouth containing two rows of large dagger-sharp teeth. Personality Godzilla is a highly aggressive creature, but despite his destructive tendencies displays remarkable intelligence. Godzilla does not seem to intentionally cause destruction, but only as a result of him attempting to reach a source of radioactive nourishment by walking through human structures. Godzilla will fight back fiercely against anything that attacks him or that he perceives as a threat. This Godzilla is the third creature to claim the title, and was actually raised by G-Force's own scientists as an infant. While Godzilla was docile and kind to humans at first, as an adult he now displays his predecessors' aggression and destructive tendencies. According to Miki Saegusa, who was able to read the minds of this Godzilla and his predecessor/adopted father, Godzilla is sentient and possesses human-like sentiments and emotions. Godzilla has no malicious intent behind his actions, and acts only to ensure his own survival and the welfare of his home, which at times puts him in conflict with or on the side of humanity. History Pre-Series In 1954, the American Catle Bravo hydrogen bomb test conducted at Bikini Atoll in the south Pacific awakened and mutated a large amphibious prehistoric reptile living in a sort of geological "pocket" under the ocean. This creature, referred to as "Gojira" in the folklore of the people of Odo Island and subsequently anglicized as "Godzilla," emerged from the ocean massively irradiated, burned, and enraged. Godzilla destroyed several fishing vessels that ventured near him, and came ashore on Odo Island, where he had supposedly come ashore before in the past if the natives' folklore is to be believed. Godzilla was officially observed by the Japanese press and a few scientists at this time, and the Self-Defense Forces mobilized in anticipation of the beast's arrival on the Japanese mainland. Godzilla came ashore in Tokyo days later and reduced the city to a smoldering wasteland in just one night, leaving tens of thousands of people dead and the city uninhabitable due to radiation fallout. A scientist named Daisuke Serizawa, who had been experimenting with oxygen manipulation, unintentionally developed a chemical weapon he called the Oxygen Destroyer capable of converting oxygen in water into smaller corrosive fluid molecules capable of disintegrating any organic material on the molecular level. Serizawa donned a diving suit and detonated the device under Tokyo Bay where Godzilla was resting. The weapon proved effective, disintegrating the monster in minutes while also turning Tokyo Bay into a graveyard for almost an entire decade. Gradually, Japan and the world began to forget about Godzilla, and Tokyo was rebuilt over the next several decades bigger and more metropolitan than ever before. In 1984, exactly 30 years after the first Godzilla's rampage, another Godzilla appeared in the waters off Japan, sinking fishing vessels and a Soviet nuclear submarine. The Soviet Union accused the United States of sinking the submarine, and in order to avoid World War III Japan announced to the world that Godzilla was behind the attack, starting a global panic. Godzilla raided a nuclear plant offshore of Japan one night, and soon surfaced from Tokyo Bay. Unlike his predecessor in 1954, Godzilla was not actively seeking out Tokyo to destroy it and punish its human inhabitants, but was simply drawn by the light and came ashore to investigate what had become of the land he once roamed millions of years ago. The J.S.D.F had developed a new super warcraft to defend the capital in case of an invasion or nuclear disaster, the Super X, armed with Maser beams and cadmium shells. The Super X engaged Godzilla in downtown Tokyo and managed to stop his heart temporarily using cadmium shells, but Godzilla's heart soon restarted, and he was fully revived when a radiation storm was caused by a Soviet nuclear warhead that was accidentally launched and detonated over Tokyo. Godzilla rose to his feet and fought back against the Super X, eventually crushing it under a skyscraper. Japanese scientist Professor Hayashida managed to lure Godzilla into Mt. Mihara on Oshima Island using a sonar transmitter. Hayashida knew that Godzilla would not be harmed by the lava in the volcano's crater, but hoped that he would remain there in peace forever. As a precautionary measure, the J.S.D.F. began to closely monitor Mt. Mihara for any seismic activity. Five years later, Godzilla began to stir within the crater, causing Mihara to become more active. The J.S.D.F. had formed an anti-Godzilla division, headed by General Hyodo, Major Sho Kuroki, and Colonel Goro Gondo. The J.S.D.F. salvaged the remains of the Super X and used them to construct a new more powerful unmanned version called the Super X2. The Japanese government had also joined with the genetic-engineering giant company the Okhouchi Foundation and leading geneticist Genshiro Shiragami to produce an anti-Godzilla bio-weapon using enzymes in Godzilla's own cells, the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria (ANEB). The American scientific terrorist group Bio-Major coveted the ANEB and placed explosives around Mt. Mihara, and demanded the ANEB to be handed over or they would free Godzilla from the mountain. The negotiation between the J.S.D.F. and Bio-Major failed when the Saradian agent known only as SSS9 killed Bio-Major's delegate and destroyed the detonator, causing Mihara to explode and unleashing Godzilla. Godzilla was attracted by the presence of a creature containing his DNA, the plant monster Biollante. The Super X2 engaged Godzilla in the ocean, and almost successfully halted him before its patented Fire Mirror overheated, disabling the craft. Godzilla arrived on the mainland and reached Lake Ashinoko, where he encountered the first form of Biollante. Biollante panicked and attacked Godzilla. Godzilla destroyed her body with his atomic breath, then returned to the ocean. The J.S.D.F. tried to track Godzilla and inject him with the ANEB, but lost track of him and was taken by surprise when he suddenly surfaced in Osaka. Colonel Gondo and a commando team were dispatched, while Kuroki remotely deployed the Super X2 to cover them. The commandos successfully injected Godzilla with several doses of ANEB, but Gondo was killed in the resulting battle, the Super X2 was destroyed, and Osaka was devastated. Days passed, and Godzilla showed no signs of infection even though he received a lethal dose of ANEB. Dr. Kirishima, a leading scientist behind the ANEB project, hypothesized that Godzilla's body temperature was too low for the bacteria to breed and spread, and that his body temperature needed to be raised substantially for it to take effect. Godzilla was lured to the Wakasa plain, where an artificial lightning field was placed to raise Godzilla's temperature. Godzilla arrived, and was attacked by a platoon of Maser tanks while he was repeatedly struck by artificial lightning. Godzilla began to slow down and grow weak, but suddenly Biollante's spores floated to the ground and formed into her final form. Biollante wiped out the J.S.D.F. forces in the area and attacked Godzilla viciously. Biollante fought the ANEB-weakened Godzilla to a draw and then broke apart into spores and retreated to space. Godzilla collapsed headfirst into the bay, and was seemingly dead. However, the water lowered Godzilla's body temperature and he revived shortly after. Still weakened, Godzilla waded into the sea and dove beneath the waves. Godzilla was neutralized by the ANEB and remained relatively dormant and immobile underwater for three years. A group of humans from the 23rd century arrived in Tokyo in 1992 and warned the Japanese government that Godzilla would return to destroy Japan soon, rendering the nation uninhabitable in the future. The Futurians' leader, Chuck Wilson, proposed a plan to travel back to 1944 and remove the dinosaur that would become Godzilla following the h-bomb test from the Marshall Islands, specifically the island of Lagos, effectively erasing him from history. Using the Futurians' time machine, a group of present-day Japanese delegates traveled to Lagos Island in 1944, during a battle between American and Japanese forces. The dinosaur that would become Godzilla, later classified as a Godzillasaurus, was roused by the battle and attacked the American landing forces, forcing the Americans to retreat. However, the dinosaur was severely wounded by American shelling and laid down, dying in the heart of the island. The Futurians used the time-traveling ship's teleporter to move the Godzillasaurus to the Bering Sea, where it would presumably die far from nuclear testing. When the expedition returned to 1992, they found that they and everyone else still remembered Godzilla's rampages, and that a new giant three headed dragon monster was attacking Japan. Wilson soon revealed that the dragon, named King Ghidorah, was under his control and he demanded Japan to surrender and obey his demands for running the nation, or face destruction by King Ghidorah. Emmy Kano, an associate of Wilson's who defected to the present-day Japanese after realizing how horrible his plan was, revealed to the government that in the future, Godzilla never did return, having eternally been neutralized by the ANEB, and that Wilson came back to prevent Japan from becoming a corrupt economic superpower in the future. The Japanese government came to the conclusion that only Godzilla could defeat King Ghidorah, so they sent a nuclear submarine to blast the presumably dormant Godzillasaurus in the Bering Sea and turn it into Godzilla. Emmy Kano and Terasawa, a writer who served as an emissary in the time-traveling expedition, performed further research and came to the realization that their actions had not actually removed Godzilla from history, but created him! In the 1970's a Soviet nuclear submarine crashed in the Bering Sea near where the Godzillasaurus was placed, causing it to mutate into Godzilla and subsequently attack Japan in 1984. Terasawa rushed to warn the government to call the nuclear sub back, because there was no Godzillasaurus in the Bering Sea anymore, but Godzilla was actually somewhere in the ocean. Terasawa was too late, as the ANEB-weakened Godzilla encountered the sub in the waters off Hokkaido and destroyed it, absorbing its energy, burning off his ANEB infection, and growing from 80 to 100 meters in height. Godzilla came ashore in Hokkaido, where King Ghidorah was approaching from the sky. Chuck Wilson ordered Ghidorah to attack and kill Godzilla, and the dragon landed to intercept Godzilla just outside Hokkaido. King Ghidorah, still much larger than the bigger-than-before Godzilla, easily handled the King of the Monsters in battle, and it appeared that Godzilla would not be able to stop the Futurians' plan. Terasawa, Emmy, and her android servant M-11 raided Wilson's mobile base of operations, the time-traveling aircraft M.O.T.H.E.R., and destroyed the computer controlling King Ghidorah. Ghidorah became confused for a moment, giving Godzilla an opportunity to fight back and eventually decapitate Ghidorah's middle head. Ghidorah tried to fly away, but Godzilla blasted out his wings and sent Ghidorah plummeting into the ocean. However, Godzilla was now cured of his ANEB infection, and bigger and more powerful than ever before. Godzilla headed to Sapporo, razing a path of destruction in his wake. A platoon of the newest and most advanced Maser tanks were unable to halt the monster's approach, and Sapporo was devastated. As Godzilla closed in on Tokyo, the Japanese government and Emmy formed a desperate plan: retrieve King Ghidorah's preserved body in the future and convert it into a cyborg, then bring it back to 1992 to fight Godzilla. Emmy and M-11 left for 2204, while Godzilla reached downtown Tokyo and began to cause major destruction in the capital. Eventually, a bright flash of light appeared in the sky, and the resurrected Mecha-King Ghidorah materialized in the air. The cybernetically enhanced dragon grappled with Godzilla in the heart of Tokyo, but was no match for the nuclear leviathan. Emmy desperately used Mecha-King Ghidorah's electrical capture cables and Machine Hand to shock and restrain Godzilla then carry him out to Tokyo Bay. Godzilla blasted out Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings with his atomic breath, and both monsters fell into the ocean. Emmy escaped in the small time-traveling craft K.I.D.S. and returned to 2204. Godzilla, however, was not truly defeated, and simply swam away angrily. Godzilla had apparently absorbed enough radiation from the submarine to sustain him for the time being, and went dormant somewhere in the waters off the Philippines. However, a large meteorite crashed in the south Pacific in 1993, awakening Godzilla, as well as an ancient evil, the Black Mothra, or Battra. Godzilla, angry over his rude awakening, tried to attack a ship that was sailing past him. The ship was actually a vessel owned by the Marutomo Company that was transporting the egg of Mothra. The larval Mothra hatched from the egg when Godzilla surfaced and tried to fend him off, before Battra swam to the area and knocked Mothra aside before attacking Godzilla and dragging him underwater. Godzilla and Battra battled underwater before the Philippine Trench itself opened and both monsters were swallowed by the Earth's crust. Godzilla and Battra were both presumed dead, but this assumption proved to be premature. Godzilla swam underneath the Earth's surface through molten magma flows to Mt. Fuji. Mt. Fuji erupted, and Godzilla simply climbed out of it, intent on finishing his battle with Battra. Godzilla destroyed a Maser platoon in the mountains before proceeding to Yokohama, where the imago Mothra and Battra were battling. Battra disabled Mothra and attacked Godzilla, but was quickly overpowered and beaten into submission. Before Godzilla could deliver a killing blow to Battra, Mothra regained consciousness and attacked Godzilla, saving Battra's life. Mothra and Battra decided to put aside their differences to stop Godzilla, and together managed to overcome Godzilla. Mothra and Battra grabbed Godzilla and tried to carry him out to the ocean, but Godzilla seized the opportunity to bite into Battra's neck, mortally wounding him and causing him to bleed out. Mothra released her grip and Godzilla and Battra both fell into the ocean. Godzilla, drained from the battle with Mothra and Battra, swam away from Japan and presumably went dormant once more. However, he suddenly began to pick up a telepathic signal coming from Adonoa Island in the Bering Sea. Godzilla arrived on the island, but was attacked by the giant pteranodon Rodan, who was guarding the source of the telepathic signal, a large prehistoric egg that Rodan believed was his brother. Despite having difficulties battling the small and swift Rodan, Godzilla eventually caught him by the neck and strangled him, then threw him on the ground and stomped him into submission. When Rodan refused to stay down, Godzilla blasted him at point-blank with his atomic breath, apparently killing him. But after winning the battle, Godzilla found that the egg that was calling out to him had been taken away by a team of scientists. Godzilla followed the telepathic signal from the egg back to Japan, and came ashore making a beeline to Kyoto, where the egg was being held. This time, the United Nations military organization known as G-Force had developed a new weapon specifically designed to kill Godzilla: the gigantic robot fighting machine Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla was sent to engage Godzilla outside of the city, and immediately gained the upper hand. Godzilla was immobilized and Mechagodzilla began electrocuting him, but something went wrong. Godzilla emitted a nuclear pulse, and the electricity flow from Mechagodzilla's shock anchor cables was reversed, frying Mechagodzilla's circuits and rendering the mech immobile. Godzilla stood back up and knocked Mechagodzilla aside before proceeding to Kyoto. When Godzilla arrived, the egg had already hatched into an infant Godzillasaurus called Baby Godzilla, and was moved to the basement of a building. Godzilla was unable to locate the infant, and feared that if he destroyed the building he might injure it. Godzilla finally returned to the ocean for the time being. Baby Godzilla had imprinted on scientist Azusa Gojo as his mother, and acted extremely docile and calm around humans. G-Force scientists began studying Baby, and discovered that he possessed a large nerve bundle near his hip, a second "brain," which allowed him to control his lower body. Because Baby was of the same species as Godzilla, G-Force reasoned that Godzilla must possess the same structure, and he could potentially be crippled if this second brain was destroyed. G-Force began operation "G-Crusher," a plan in which Baby Godzilla would be taken to the Ogasawara Islands, luring Godzilla, who would then be attacked and crippled by Mechagodzilla, and then hopefully killed. Baby was transported by helicopter along with Azusa, but the plan was interrupted when Rodan, who had actually survived and become the more powerful Fire Rodan, destroyed the chopper and carried off the canister containing Azusa and Baby. Rodan tried to break open the canister, but was attacked by Mechagodzilla and the Garuda warship. Rodan was mortally wounded in the battle, but Godzilla arrived soon afterward. Godzilla and Mechagodzilla fought fiercely, but the tide was turned in G-Force's favor when Mechagodzilla and Garuda combined into Super Mechagodzilla, who initiated the G-Crusher protocol, utilizing its shock anchors to rupture Godzilla's secondary brain and cripple him. As Mechagodzilla moved in for the kill, Baby roared out to Rodan, who regained consciousness and flew in to save Godzilla. Mechagodzilla shot Rodan down, but he landed on Godzilla. Rodan transferred his life force into Godzilla, restoring his second brain and reviving him. Godzilla, enraged and flowing with Rodan's fiery energy, unleashed a powerful nuclear pulse that melted Mechagodzilla's diamond armor, and then finished the machine off with his hyper spiral ray, a new ability gained courtesy of Rodan. At Azusa's request, Miki Saegusa utilized her telepathy to convince Baby to go away with Godzilla, whom he belonged with. Azusa tearfully parted ways with Baby, as Godzilla took the young monster away. By 1995, Godzilla and his adopted son had taken residence on Birth Island. Exposure to Godzilla's radiation mutated Baby into a much larger toddler called Little Godzilla. Little Godzilla befriended Akira Yuki, a G-Force agent operating on the island, who happened to harbor a grudge against Godzilla for killing his best friend back in 1989. Godzilla often swam away from the island to feed on radiation for himself, and brought back dead whales for his growing son to feed on. One day, the malevolent alien monster SpaceGodzilla sent crystals to Birth Island to prepare for his arrical. When SpaceGodzilla touched down on the island, Little Godzilla tried to investigate, but was mercilessly attacked. Godzilla arrived to save his son, but was overpowered by SpaceGodzilla, who taunted Godzilla and imprisoned Little Godzilla in a crystal prison. Godzilla chased SpaceGodzilla to Fukuoka, where the creature had created his own crystal fortress. G-Force sent their new mecha M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to the city to fight both monsters. However, Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. found themselves needing to work together in order to fight SpaceGodzilla. Ultimately, Godzilla destroyed SpaceGodzilla's physical body and sent his life force back into space, while M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and most of the city of Fukuoka were destroyed. Godzilla returned to Birth Island to live with his son in peace, and for a time G-Force considered ending operations to kill Godzilla, and only establishing defensive units for Godzilla's raids on nuclear plants. That all changed only one year later. Godzilla, who had over-exerted himself when fighting SpaceGodzilla, began to experience abnormal reactions inside his heart. Eventually, this caused the uranium deposits under Birth Island to ignite and explode, completely destroying the island, and rendering Godzilla and Little Godzilla missing. Godzilla resurfaced in Hong Kong hours later, furious and covered in glowing red rashes. Godzilla destroyed much of the city, attacking seemingly indiscriminately and out of rage, something he had rarely done before. G-Force scientists determined that the nuclear fission in Godzilla's heart had gone out of control, and that Godzilla would gradually increase in power and then explode, vaporizing the entire Earth in the process. G-Force employed prominent physicist Dr. Ijuin, an exert in molecular physics, to re-create Daisuke Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer and use it to kill Godzilla. As Ijuin experimented with micro-oxygen, the primary component of the Oxygen Destroyer, he attracted a colony of Precambrian crustaceans mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954 to the surface. The creatures began merging together into larger more powerful forms, and attacked any organic life they came into contact with. While SWAT team battled the creatures, G-Force deployed the new Super X III to lower Godzilla's temperature and avoid his explosion. Godzilla was temporarily frozen, but it only served to throw off his fission levels even further, leading to a nuclear meltdown in his heart, capable of causing the Earth to implode. The crustacean creatures had meanwhile all joined together into one giant monster, dubbed "Destoroyah" by Dr. Ijuin. Little Godzilla, now grown into a sub-adult from the radiation from the Birth Island explosion and known as Godzilla Junior, was heading north to Adonoa Island in the Bering Sea to search for mates, while Godzilla had thawed out and begun to follow him, hoping to reunite with him one last time before his death. G-Force then devised one desperate plan to save the world: lure Godzilla Junior to Tokyo in order to draw Godzilla there as well, then make Godzilla fight and hopefully be killed by Destoroyah. Miki Saegusa was reluctantly tasked with telepathically changing Junior's course to Tokyo. Category:Monsters Category:Hero Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Males Category:G-Force Category:Reptile